Stop Following Me!
by JinggaJin
Summary: "Kenapa mengejarku!" teriak Sanghyun di sela nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari. "Berhenti mengikutiku!" pekiknya frustasi./ "Aroma ketakutanmu benar-benar bisa tercium loh" tambah sosok bertudung merah. / an Sanghyun & Min Yoongi BTS


Please Stop : Following Me

By : Jinggajin

PG13 /Teen and Up/ Ficlet/AU, Fantasy, !Fairytale, Supranatural, Action, Sad

Cast : Sanghyun ( ) dan Min Yoongi (BTS)

Disclaimer : bukan milik saya, begitu juga Sanghyun dan Yoongi. Milik saya hanya plot cerita ini. Saya tidak berniat menimbulkan kerusakan karakter, salam.

o

"Kenapa mengejarku?!" teriak Sanghyun di sela nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari. "Berhenti mengikutiku!" pekiknya frustasi.

Sudah lama ia tidak berlari secepat itu—ralat, Sanghyun memang jarang berlarian selama hidupnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia spontan berlari saat bertemu dengan sosok itu di pinggir hutan. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa sosok itu berbahaya. Entah kenapa.

Sanghyun segera berbelok ke kanan dan menyembunyikan dirinya di antara semak lebat, ia mengintip hati-hati. Keringat mengalir deras melintasi wajahnya, rambut keriting—yang sudah ditatanya sejak pagi—sudah kehilangan gelombangnya.

Mata cokelat madunya bergerak liar kesana kemari, mulutnya menyumpah pelan saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok bertudung merah itu terlihat, sosok itu berhenti tepat sepuluh depa di depannya. Sosok bertudung merah itu sepertinya mencari keberadaan Sanghyun, meski separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung, namun Sanghyun masih dapat melihat senyum miring yang menghiasi wajah orang itu.

"Percuma kau bersembunyi, aku bisa mengendus aromamu" ujar sosok bertudung merah. Nafas Sanghyun terhenti kaget, detik berikutnya ia mengutuk dalam hati—lupa bahwa dialah yang bisa mencium aroma, bukannya si tudung merah—yah setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui.

"Aroma ketakutanmu benar-benar bisa tercium loh" tambah sosok bertudung merah.

"Pembual" gumam Sanghyun pelan. Ia menutup mulutnya yang mengoceh tidak tahu situasi. Diliriknya sosok bertudung itu, takut kalau-kalau sosok itu menyadarinya. Sanghyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa dikejar oleh sosok bertudung itu, memangnya salahnya apa!

Ekornya bergerak tak karuan, menimbulkan bunyi saat bersentuhan dengan dedaunan kering. Sanghyun menangkap ekornya, menyumpahi kebiasaan buruk ekornya bergerak sendiri saat ia ketakutan. Telinganya menangkap suara tapak kaki—begitu pelan, tapi terlambat!

o

Sanghyun bersandar pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya, ekornya tidak lagi bergerak, tangannya menekan perutnya. Sanghyun mengeryit, perutnya terasa sakit. Ia terperajat mendapati darah mengalir dari luka yang ada di perutnya, cukup besar.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Tidak pernah ada satupun senjata yang dapat melukai manusia serigala.

 _Ugh, sepertinya tidak lagi._

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar, sekuat tenaga Sanghyun mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya sosok bertudung merah—lagi-lagi tersenyum miring, seraya menimang-nimang sebuah pedang berwarna merah, semerah darah namun lebih pekat.

Jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah, Sanghyun memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat wajah di balik tudung merah itu. Sayangnya, cahaya jingga senja di belakang sosok itu mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sosok bertudung merah itu terkekeh pelan, ia membuka tudungnya, "Kau mengenaliku sekarang?"

"Yoongi!"

"Salam, Sanghyun" sosok itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit, ujung pedangnya menyentuh tanah menimbulkan suara gesekan.

Mata Sanghyun beralih pada pedang itu, pedang yang berhasil melukainya. Menyadari hal itu, Yoongi mengangkat pedangnya, membolak-balikkan pedang itu.

"Cantik, kan? Ini dibuat langsung dari darahku"

 _Darah?_

"Perlu bertahun-tahun membuatnya, tapi tidak masalah. Ini sepadan" ujarnya seraya menatap luka yang ada di perut Sanghyun. "Menakjubkan, bukan? Benda ini bisa melukai seorang manusia serigala"

Sanghyun menelan air liurnya susah payah.

"Yoongi, kau—sebenarnya siapa?"

Sosok bertudung merah itu tertawa, tawa yang kosong.

"Benar aku Yoongi, aku siapa? Aku adalah kaum Tudung Merah"

Sanghyun terperanjat, tiba-tiba potongan-potongan suara neneknya melintas di benaknya. Potongan-potongan cerita sejarah—yang Sanghyun kira bagian dari dongeng—yang dituturkan neneknya setiap malam, tentang kaum Tudung Merah yang memburu mereka. Kaum yang ia kira hanya bualan neneknya.

" _Mereka membenci kita"_

" _Mereka ingin melenyapkan manusia serigala"_

" _Mereka begitu kuat, pedang mereka mengerikan!"_

" _Kakekmu dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan mereka"_

" _Kaum Tudung Merah sudah punah"_

"Kaum Tudung Merah sudah punah" ulang Sanghyun.

"Punah? Jahat sekali. Sampai kapanpun kaummu memang yang paling jahat. Tapi sayang sekali, aku masih hidup. Tepat di depanmu!" sahut Yoongi.

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami?"

Yoongi menatap Sanghyun, mata Yoongi yang semerah rubi itu baru disadari Sanghyun. Dilihat sekilas orang pasti akan mengira Yoongi adalah manusia, tapi siapa sangka dia adalah bagian dari kaum pembantai manusia serigala—kaum Tudung Merah.

"Kenapa? Sanghyun temanku, kalau kuberitahu pada kalian. Aku pasti tidak bisa melakukan niatku ini. Aku sudah katakan, kalau perlu waktu bertahun-tahun menyempurnakan pedang indah ini". Yoongi mengelap pedangnya dengan sapu tangan merah, ia membolak-balikkan pedang itu mencari sisi yang belum dibersihkan.

"Niat?"

Meski merasa pening akibat kekurangan darah, Sanghyun masih mencoba sekuat tenaga berbicara.

"Membasmi para manusia serigala"

Tercekat.

Entah bagaimana tepatnya perasaan Sanghyun saat ini, kaget, bingung, ketakutan, marah, yang pasti ia juga merasa sedih.

"Apa salah kami padamu?"

Yoongi tertawa sumbang mendengarnya. Sinar mentari senja jatuh tepat di wajahnya, membuat wajah putih itu berkilau keemasan. Kenapa Sanghyun baru menyadarinya sekarang, warna putih pucat milik Yoongi—terlalu pucat.

Ada jeda hening setelah tawa itu, Yoongi tersenyum miring. "Salah? Tanyakan pada kaummu apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada kami!" Mata merah rubi itu dipenuhi amarah, memberikan kesan bahwa iris itu memerah karena dibasuh oleh darah.

"Itu karena kalian yang mulai memburu kami"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tertawa kosong, "Naif sekali. Kau percaya pada omong kosong itu?"

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang benar?"

"Kau tahu, berbicara denganmu saat ini hanya membuang waktuku"

"Aku pikir kita teman" gumam Sanghyun di sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Kepalanya sudah terasa berputar-putar kehilangan orientasi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, menahan diri agar tidak menutup matanya.

"Teman? Hahaha, kau benar. Karena itulah temanku, maka aku berikan kau kesempatan pertama mencicipi pedangku. Bukankah aku teman yang baik?" Yoongi mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Sanghyun.

"Setelah ini aku akan menyapa orang-orang di desa". Yoongi mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sanghyun tertawa kosong, ia menutup matanya seiring mentari yang menghilang di balik punggung sosok bertudung merah dengan pedang merah darah di tangan.

a/n

Cerita ini terpikirkan saat membaca (ulang) fairytale Gadis Bertudung Merah,  
lalu kepikiranlah, gimana kalau yang berbahaya itu tudung merah,  
bukan si serigalanya  
hahahhaha

Hai, Hai, terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.  
Komentar, kritik serta saran akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka,  
tapi tidak memaksa jika memang tidak ingin memberi komentar ^^

Sekian/tebardollar  
Salam...

Jinggajin


End file.
